Recognition
by Sesshy Demon
Summary: She never realized how important he actually was, until he was dying in front of her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. She was useless, just like always.


**This is the re-edited version of this story so I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**xXxXxXx**

-Prologue-

I never realized that I could care for somebody so much until that person was dying right in front of me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. Totally useless, just like always.

**Recognition**

It was a very sunny day in Konoha on that day. There was a slight breeeze in the air. The leaves on the trees were green. People were crowding the streets. Yes, just a normal sunny day.

My name is Sakura Haruno, for those of you who don't know me. I am the top medic in Konoha, aside from Tsunade-shishou. I am 21 years old, and I had everything that I ever wanted.....well almost. I had a wonderful career, a boyfriend that was the love of my life. The only thing missing from the equation was a child. I knew that no matter how much I wanted a child, I wasn't near ready for one just yet. Not only was my career taking up alot of my time, but my boyfriend was also a ninja. One of the best there was. So we were waiting.

Who is my boyfriend you ask? Well, he is the most sweet, charming, and the most handsome man that I know; well under the mask he wears anyway. His name is Kakashi Hatake. Since I've been 19 he has filled my life with nothing but love.

On this paticular day, I was walking down the streets of Konoha, trying to get to the hospitol.

The streets were begining to crowd even more as I walked through them to the hospitol. I believe that it was market day.

_-2 months ago-_

"Sakura!!!" a familiar voice called.

Sakura smiled at her blonde headed friend when she finally made it through the bustling crowds.

"Are you on your way to the hospitol?"

Sakura chuckled, "Where else would I be going?"

Ino snorted,"Come on, I'll walk with you."

They began walking down the streets, trying not to get run over and talk all at the same time.

"So," Ino finally said,"do you have any plans this week?"

"Actually, Kakashi is suppost to be back on friday, and we did have a few things planned...why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you and Kakashi would want to double date with me and Naruto on Saturday. It's been to long since we've done something togethor."

Sakura sighed,"Yea I know, but I'm always so busy anymore. I hardly have time to do anything."

Ino looked at her friend sympathetically,"Why do you work in that hospitol anyway? You could be out doing missions with the rest of us."

Sakura could only smile as they walked through the village. She remembered the days when she went out on missions. She still did sometimes, but she knew that her duty, her place, was at the hospitol.

"I work at the hospitol, Ino, because I know that that's where I'm suppost to be. And I still go on missions sometimes, whenever a medic is needed."

Ino looked at her friend, concern written all over her face.

"Sakura...."

"Oh look...there's the hospitol. I'll talk to you later Ino."

She raced off toward the hospitol, leaving Ino behind in the crowd. She made her way into the lobby, stopping at the reception desk to pick up her charts for the day.

"Your late Haruno," the receptionist said in a stern voice. She could never remember her name.

"I'm sorry. I got sidetracked." she said, not really caring what the receptionist had to say. She was never late, so it wouldn't blemish her record in the least to be a few minutes behind one day.

The receptionist sighed,"Well atleast your here now. Here," she handed Sakura her clipboard," you better get started. We have alot of patients today."

"Alright," Sakura took the clipboard and walked down to her office. She dropped everything beside her desk, not really caring if she made a mess, then went off to begin her duties.

There were lots of patients that day. Many shinobi were returning from missions. Many came in with life threatening injuries, and others because they was due to have a physical. Overall it was a very hectic day. Then the dreaded call over the intercom came.

_**"Sakura Haruno we need you in the emergency room immediatly."**_

"Great," she mummbled. She had been working her ass off all day and now they was calling her back into emergency, AGAIN!!!

She began to run down the halls that headed toward the ER. She knew it must have been serious if they didn't come by her office to get her.

She could hear the beeping of machines as she ran past doors, and nurses who where barking orders at others nurses and at her to stop running. She knew that if they realized just how bad the situation could be, they would understand.

She ran into the door just as they where transfering him from a stretcher to the operating table. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

She would have recognized him anywhere. That messy white hair that seemed to defy gravity, and the mask he always wore; it was impossible to mistake him for someone else.

"Get him in there quick!!!!" a nurse barked,"Sakura, Hurry!!!"

She couldn't move; she couldn't breathe. It couldn't be him. He would never come to the hospitol. NEVER!!!! As long as he was still able to fight he wouldn't go.

"Sakura!! Hurry or he'll die!!!"

_"NO!!!" _her head screamed at her.

Her body began to move, her mind not fully registering what was going on around her. She still could not believe that it was Kakashi laying their on the operating table.

She slammed her way through the door that she had been standing in. She didn't care if she hit someone on the way, she had to get to him. She had to save Kakashi.

"Sakura Hurry!! We need you to heal him!"

Sakura looked over at the nurse who had called her. She regretted it instantly. She had a perfect view of just how much damage had been done. Blood was everywhere, all over his body. His cloths were torn in many places. The only thing left in tacked was his mask, which was ripped away from his shirt. His head band lay on the floor, which she noticed was still in wearing condition. He had many gaping wounds along his torso, all of them bleeding profusly. She could tell that he wasn't concious.

She ran to the table, her brain finally starting to register everything that was going on. She wasn't Sakura Haruno anymore. She was a medic, here to save lives.

"What's the damage?" she damanded.

"Many wounds, no enternal bleeding as far as we can tell, but we can't get the bleeding to stop."

"We have to close the wounds. I need more medics."

The door slammed open and in came a fumming Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Shishou."

Tsunade just glanced her way, then began to prep for surgery.

Sakura nodded. She understood what Tsunade was telling her to do without words. She began to summon her healing chakra, her palms turning greem. Tsunade moved to stand beside her, palms already green with healing chakra. They both began to heal Kakashi, but Sakura never took into consideration that she didn't have enough chakra to see this surgery through.

After almost five minutes, the healing chakra began to dissapear. She was almost completly drained of all her chakra.

"No," she whispered, staring at her hands.

"I need more medics," Tsunade screamed, "Sakura you need to leave."

Sakura stared at her mentor in horror. How could she expect her to leave him like this?

"Now Sakura!" Tsunade screamed,

Her heart began to break. She never realized just how much she cared for Kakashi. She never realized that someone could become her whole life, her everything.

All it took was seeing him dying in front of her, and their was nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn't breathe. She was uselss; just like always.

She could still hear Tsunade barking orders as she left.

She was numb. She couldn't feel anything. It was like her body was there, but her mind was someplace else, but she didn't know where. She didn't even realize she was in the waiting room until Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Sai came in the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

She didn't anwser. She couldn't.

Naruto walked over to her and leaned in front of her, studing her face. His big blue eyes where full of worry.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

All she could do was look into those blue depths. She still couldn't speak. As soon as she looked into those eyes, she instantly regretted it. All of the feelings that her mind had tried to lock away unleashed themselves in a torrent. Her eyes filled with tears. Her body began to shack. Then the tears spilled over.

"Sakura," Ino said,"Where's Kakashi?"

That's all it took. All it took was that one name, his name, being spoken. Just the sound of that one name sent her tumbling into darkness.

**xXxXxXx**

"Sakura..."

That voice. She recognized it, but couldn't make it out. It was so far away.

"Sakura..."

There it was again. It was a male's voice. She felt like she should know whose voice it was.

"Sakura, honey...."

_Honey? Why was he calling me honey? _Then everything began to come back to her. The voice began to clear, the blackness began to ebb away as she began to regain conciousness.

She looked around her as her eyes began to clear. The room was white. She must still be in the hospitol.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked over toward the familiar voice that had been calling to her. As soon as she seen his face, relief washed through her. He was alive. She smiled up at him.

"Kakashi..."

He smiled down at me, the smile that she loved so much,"I'm right here honey."

Tears began to swell in her eyes, turning her vision blurry.

Kakashi seen her tears, and his smiled vanished. His eye filled with worry,"Sakura what's..."

She jumped out of her hospitol bed and caught him in a bone crushing hug before he could finish his sentence. Tremors began to wrack through her body as she cried.

"Sakura?" he questioned, confusion evident in his voice.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Kakashi!!!" she screamed, then began to cry and shack harder.

Kakashi squeezedher tighter against him, trying to offer her some comfort,"I'm sorry Sakura."

She squeezed him tighter.

"You better be."

He chuckled.

"So," she began as she pulled slightly away from him so she could look him in the eye,"why am I here? I remember being in the waiting room, then Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Sai all came in, and then...nothing."

Kakashi sighed,"You blacked out. You've been unconcious for two days."

She frowned. It made sense. When the body is under stress it turns off to protect itself, and she had been under alot.

"I see, and what about you?" she asked him,"How do you feel?"

He smiled."I'm good. Tsunade healed me up nice. I only have light scaring. I would have been gone by now if you hadn't been in here."

Sakura smiled. She was touched that he had stayed in the hospitol with her, no matter how much he hated them.

"You didn't have to," she whispered.

"I wanted to," he said quietly.

The look in his eyes left no room for argument. He would have stayed even if she had told him not to.

"Sakura..."

He raised his hand to cup her cheeck. She leaned into his touch as soon as his palm made contact with her skin. He began to lower his face. Closer, closer, until our lips finally met. I sighed. Even though his mask was still on, the kiss was perfect.

"Guys could you seriously not do that."

Sakura sighed and turned to see Naruto standing inside of the door, along with Sai, Ino, and Sasuke.

"Naruto," Kakashi warned, his eye giving him a cool look," Shut up!"

And then he lowered his face to bring his lips back down to meet hers,

**-End-**

**Like I said I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review. **

**Sesshy Demon**


End file.
